Forbidden Love
by WolfSpirit12
Summary: Flippy is finally aloud to tell Flaky how he feels, without fear of Evil! How long will that last? Read and find out. I suck at summaries... I know. No flames, only my 2nd fanfic! Rating may rise, contains yaoi. Dont like, dont read!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Happy Tree Friends. It is Copyright © to Mondo Media.**

It was amazing what you would do for the one you 'loved'. I mean, if something about you was bothering them, wouldn't you want to change it? Of course this is what Flippy thought. He felt something… Something… Every time he would pass by Flaky, a ruby red porcupine, shyer then anything. But, she would cringe from the sight of him. A few times, she would do something really nice for him. On his birthday, for example, she threw him a surprise party. Thinking back on _that_ part, he smiled. But, Fliqpy - well, Evil, as everyone calls him - Had to show up and ruin it. Evil… Flippy knew he was the problem. He was blamed for every stinking little thing that brat did! Well no more. He knew what he had to do, but how he had to do it was going to be a much bigger problem… He had to get rid of Evil.

Flippy, who had taken to the streets to make out his plan, worried that Evil would figure out about his plans and… He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that! Evil hadn't reared his malicious head in a long time. He would have said something already if he was listening… The green veteran went back to his thoughts. He was passing by a house, when a light suddenly flashed through the window, blinding the bear momentarily. He growled softly before peering into the window. That was when he saw Sniffles working on a big, strange looking machine for God only knows what. That's when an idea hit him. Could Sniffles help him with his problem?

Walking up to the door, Flippy braced himself for Sniffles to reject him and slam the door in his face. But it never happened. Sniffles opened the door, saw Flippy, and stood aside to let him in. Flippy smiled at Sniffles and walked into the room, looking around. The room was filled with different things. Scraps and parts of former machines, tools, anything you might see in a lab. A couple beakers were bubbling on a hotplate nearby, but Flippy paid no mind. He couldn't look at it, in fear it would only encourage Evil to do something terrible.

"So… What brings you here, Flippy?" Sniffles said, his voice snapping Flippy from his thoughts.

"W-well… I wanted to know if you could… Maybe… I don't know…" Flippy began, not knowing how to word it.

"Get rid of Evil?" Sniffles suggested. Flippy was shocked. How did he know?"Uh… Y-yes, how'd you know?" Flippy asked, slightly tensing up at the mere thought.

"Eh, it's been a long time coming. Everyone knew one day you'd get the smarts to come to me, so, I've been working on a machine for _just_ that." Sniffles explained, waving his arm by a big machine in the corner. It had a tarp over it, so he hadn't seen it.

"Oh…" Flippy laughed a bit nervously. "So this thing can get rid of Evil?"

"Yes," Sniffles replied, already pulling away the tarp and plugging in the contraption. "As far as I know."

"As far as you know?" Flippy said, only tensing more at the slight nod the anteater replied him with. Flippy whimpered softly as Sniffles walked over to him.

"Okay, Flippy, stand on this platform." Sniffles said, leading the bear to where he wanted him to stand. Flippy gulped, nodded and followed. He stood on the platform, the machine began making weird buzzing noises and lights began flashing. All of a sudden, Flippy felt a electric serge through his body, and he collapsed. And as soon as it had begun, the flashing, whirring and the electric pain of the machine stopped, and Flippy was left lying on the ground, panting. Sniffles approached him and slowly unsheathed a knife he had gotten while Flippy was under the machine. He held it up to Flippy, who flinched. But, nothing happened. Evil didn't come out. Flippy was perfectly fine. He grinned.

"Thanks, Sniffles! You cured me! I don't have Evil anymore!" Flippy sang, walking - no, _skipping_ to the door.

Sniffles smiled and watched as Flippy left. He felt as if he just saved the town from a great disaster. He turned and hummed a song to himself as he began cleaning up. That was until he heard a husky voice behind him.

"Hello, Brainiac. Glad to see me?" Sniffles gasped and turned to the source of the familiar sound, before gasping again.

"Uh oh…" Sniffles whimpered, staring face-to-face with none other than Evil. That was when Evil took hold of the knife Sniffles used on Flippy, and laughed mincingly. Evil began to stab the anteater until his body fell, lifeless, to the ground. Evil looked around before running outside. Today he would cause literal hell on Earth.

**Ta-daa! Please, don't judge me… XD Second Fanfic, so I'm not really stressing out… Hehe. So, hope this first chappie helped a bit! If it didn't you'll get it in later chapters. So, yeah. R&R!**


End file.
